Mischief and Tasers
by Triana C
Summary: -Tasertricks - Serie de drabbles y one-shots basados en la pareja de Loki/Darcy, sin conexión alguna entre ellos. Humor, drama, algo de fluff, quizás lemmon. - ¡ACTUALIZADO! - Cuarto Drabble: LADY LOKI.
1. Coronas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Mischief and Tasers**

* * *

**Coronas**

* * *

Tener un novio ex-villano y dios obsesionado con el poder, no es fácil. Y si no lo crees, pregúntale a Darcy Lewis.

El camino hasta el corazón de Loki Laufeyson había estado lleno de caídas, unas cuantas lágrimas y muchas travesuras, unas más inocentes que otras. Pero en opinión de Darcy todo había valido la pena. Porque puede que Loki fuese un peligro en potencia según S.H.I.E.L.D., pero también era el ser más protector y bueno con ella sobre la faz de los nueve reinos, si tenía que hablar como él para explicarlo.

El único inconveniente, era que ahora que Loki trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D. y colaboraba con los Vengadores, pasaba mucho más tiempo lejos de ella y parecía que vivía extrañándolo.

La chica se sentó en la sala del departamento de Loki, todo proporcionado por S.H.I.E.L.D. quienes querían mantenerlo vigilado y encontraron la mejor forma de hacerlo al otorgarle su propio lugar. El departamento era bastante grande y decorado con estilo, tenía que admitirlo, incluso si habitualmente se burlaba de la abundancia de color verde y negro.

Soltó un suspiro, luego de llamar a Loki en voz alta un par de veces, por si se estaba escondiendo, pero sin obtener respuesta. Ni rastro de la presencia del dios. El lugar estaba vacío y sin vida sin Loki. ¡Otro día más en el que trabajaba hasta tarde, no era justo!

—Genial… — susurró la muchacha súbitamente triste.

Había pensado en que luego de su jornada de trabajo podría ir a ver a Loki, pues no lo veía desde varios días, y aprovecharse de las comodidades de su departamento (excusas, excusas), así como disfrutar de su compañía. ¡Siempre era divertido como Loki cedía ante ella! ¡Y las caras que hacía cuando lo obligaba a ver series que no le gustaban!

Resignada a esperar, tomó el mando a distancia y se puso a pasar los canales con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Estuvo viendo, simultáneamente, un par de capítulos repetidos de algunas de sus series favoritas, saltando de canal en canal para no perderse sus partes preferidas, cuando algo que dijo un personaje la dejó mirando la pantalla sin casi verla, perdida en sus pensamientos…

Sí, ser novia de Loki a veces era difícil. El hombre era una montaña rusa emocional y aunque normalmente ella sacaba lo mejor de él, había tenido que librar más de un par de batallas contra sus demonios, sobre todo con los que tenían que ver con su hermano y los referentes a la idea de que había nacido para ser rey…

Al principio no entendía la obsesión de Loki por tener una corona sobre su cabeza (_"En Asgard no se usan coronas"_) o el deseo de tener el poder en sus manos (_"No lo entenderías, eres una simple mortal"_), pero ahora comprendía que todo era un reflejo de su miedo a ser dejado de lado y del terrible dolor que le había producido conocer la verdad de su origen...

Un comercial con el volumen especialmente alto la despertó de sus reflexiones, mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa saltó del sofá y corrió hasta la biblioteca, donde, además de una montaña de libros que aún estaban clasificando, se encontraba un computador de última generación marca Stark y todos los artículos de oficina que se pueden imaginar. Tomó lo que necesitaba y volvió a la sala.

Dejó caer todo sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en el suelo, apagó la televisión, se puso los audífonos y encendió su iPod.

Trabajó cortando y pegando papel, así como decorando las hojas varios minutos mientras tarareaba de vez en cuando los estribillos de las canciones que iban sonando en modo aleatorio. Estaba tan metida en su mundo, cortando el papel y pintando como si fuese una niña, con la lengua entre los dientes en señal de concentración profunda, que no sintió la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos de Loki adentrándose en el lugar o su risa al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Loki llevaba al menos cinco minutos apoyado contra una pared, sin que Darcy reparara en su presencia y decidió que no aguantaba un segundo más el ser ignorado por la castaña.

La chica saltó, como si Loki hubiera usado una descarga de su taser en ella, haciendo que apretara el pote con pegamento más de la cuenta, lo que hizo que el contenido saltara y manchara su camiseta. Los audífonos cayeron al suelo, pues lo jaló demasiado fuerte a causa del susto.

—¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que dejes de asustarme así? – Se paró del suelo, abandonando su obra, y corrió hacia él lanzándosele encima, rodeándolo con los brazos, invalidando así sus palabras de molestia. — ¡Te echaba de menos!

— ¿Lo hiciste sólo para mancharme a mí también, cierto? – Preguntó él atrapándola y aspirando el aroma dulce de su piel profundamente. La chica sonrió antes de juntar sus labios en un beso suave.

— Nunca lo sabrás y la duda te carcomerá hasta el final de tus días. – Bromeó ella al separarse.

— Puedo vivir con eso. – La soltó, antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, limpiándolos a ambos. – Con la duda que no puedo vivir es esta… — señaló la mesa de centro, llena de papel recortado, tijeras y plumones. – ¿De pronto deseas ser educadora infantil y crees que esta es la mejor forma de decírmelo?.

— ¡No te burles! – Le golpeó el hombro antes de tomar su obra de arte e ir hasta él— ¡Es para ti!

Loki tomó el papel, decorado en tonos dorados y verdes. La forma era algo irregular, pero no cabía duda alguna de que eso era una corona de papel.

—¿Por qué querría una corona de papel? – Preguntó confundido. — ¿Alguna festividad midgardiana que desconozca?

— Nop. – La chica la tomó entre sus manos y poniéndose de puntillas, la acomodó en su cabeza.— No necesitas una corona para ser feliz, ni ser rey de algún planeta, sólo necesitas de alguien que te dé el poder de entrar a su corazón aunque sea peligroso y todos digan que es una locura o un error. Así que ahora eres… — se quedó callada, sintiéndose increíblemente boba y cursi.— bueno…

Él era su primer pensamiento antes de dormir y al despertar. Su mayor preocupación y miedo, pero también su mayor alegría. Era el rey absoluto en su corazón, porque nadie tenía más poder que él allí, pero decirlo sonaba increíblemente cursi, como una carta de una niña de primaria a su primer amor.

Y el que Loki estuviera mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, viéndose completamente ridículo y adorable con aquel trozo de papel en forma de corona sobre su cabeza, no hacía que la sensación de que había hecho el ridículo se le quitara.

— Vamos, búrlate. No me enojaré. – Estaba roja como jamás en su vida. Esta había sido una terrible idea, Loki iba a reírse de ella eternamente.

— Creo que tú necesitas una también. – Contestó él seriamente, hablando al fin.

Loki acarició sus rizos lentamente y sobre su cabeza se materializó una corona más pequeña y elegante, quizás era de oro o algún metal extraño de Asgard, con una pequeña piedra verde en el centro.

—¿Qué…? — Darcy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida.

— Un rey no es nada sin una reina.—Explicó.— Si yo tengo tanto poder sobre ti, no te imaginas cuanto tienes tú sobre mí. Es alarmante, Darcy. -Añadió en tono casi asustado.

— Te amo, Loki. — susurró ella conmovida, antes de que él la atrajera hacia sí para besarla, murmurando algo sobre reinas, coronas y amor, entre beso y beso.

* * *

**¡Hola! No sé si la idea guste, pero aquí vamos a hacer el intento. Así que bienvenidos a este experimento. La dinámica es la siguiente: Los Drabbles, como ya saben son cortitos y en caso de este fics todos sin ninguna conexión uno entre otro, y de tono más liviano, a veces lleno de miel como este, otras veces más humorístico, aunque no descarto alguno dramático por ahí.**

**También, si la idea gusta acepto peticiones. Si tienen alguna idea que me quieran dar, ya sea propia o sacada de Tumblr por ejemplo, yo voy escribiéndolas en la medida de lo posible y si la inspiración llega, obviamente a la hora de publicar vuestra petición/sugerencia, les aviso y les doy el crédito, como corresponde.**

**Nada más que añadir. Espero que la idea guste y me den vuestro hermoso apoyo a través de un comentario. ¡Es muy importante para mí! **

**Besitos**

**Triana C**


	2. Libros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Mischief and Tasers**

* * *

**Libros**

* * *

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

_Voy a morir… _

Esos eran los pensamientos de Darcy Lewis. No sabía qué la había poseído para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna manera se sentía como lo correcto. No podía seguir viendo al dios del engaño, psicópata en rehabilitación y nuevo miembro de los Vengadores, semana tras semana, sentado solo, mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente. No estaba en su naturaleza dejar que alguien estuviera tan solo, sin hacer nada, más cuando algo dentro de ella se removía incómodamente cuando lo veía.

Había sido una locura su idea, así de simple, pero había seleccionado un par de sus libros favoritos y aquella misma tarde, cuando había salido del laboratorio de Jane, fue hasta donde el hombre y le dejó los libros sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

— Quizás te gusten. Creo que te aburres un poco aquí solo, ¿no? – Comenzó nerviosamente, pensando que debería de tener algo de miedo gracias a su mirada fría e indiferente. – Son algunos de mis favoritos, te los presto si quieres. No sé realmente qué tipo de literatura te gusta, pero si me dices puedo hacer una búsqueda y recomendarte algo o prestarte alguno de los míos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quiere conseguir? – Preguntó el hombre tomando los libros y analizando las contraportadas. Su gesto era de total indiferencia. – Te he visto con la mujer de Thor. ¿Es él quien ha mandado al tonto corderito para humanizarme?

— Nadie me ha mandado. Probablemente sólo me gane una buena bronca con Jane por esto. Sólo pensé que te aburrías solo aquí, cuando no estás haciendo lo que sea que S.H.I.E.L.D. te encomienda. La lectura es un buen pasatiempo. –Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Loki sonrió de forma enigmática y negó con la cabeza.— ¿Te llama la atención alguno, o me los llevo?

— Déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido de que no sean novelas de adolescentes enamoradizas. – La miró con burla. – Me pareces el tipo de ilusa niña que cree en toda esa mierda.

— ¿En Asgard tienen ese tipo de literatura, también? – Sonrió la chica atrayendo un sofá con algo de dificultad y sentándose frente a él. Loki la observó divertido muy a su pesar.

— No de forma tan ridícula como aquí en Midgard. – Contestó despreciativamente. – Me quedo con ambos y espero sean buenos. – Vaciló un poco antes de añadir:— Gracias.

— De nada, que los disfrutes. – Darcy también vaciló un poco antes de añadir.— ¡Y, por favor, si no te agradan no descargues tus frustraciones en ellos! Son míos y no tengo mucho dinero como para reemplazarlos. ¡Estúpidos créditos universitarios! – Suspiró finalmente.

— No lo haré. – Prometió Loki.

La escena había sido tema de cotilleos en los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D. por días. Pero a pesar de eso, desde ese día se estableció un acuerdo sin palabras. Loki esperaba a Darcy cada tarde luego de su trabajo y ambos discutían el libro que la chica le había prestado. Por supuesto, para llevar una conversación con Darcy y la cantidad excesiva de referencias culturales que era capaz de lanzar en sólo unos minutos, pronto tuvieron que pasar a ver series y películas.

Y así, extraño y peligroso como le parecía a todos los que los rodeaban, Loki y Darcy se hicieron amigos, y se siguieron encontrando después del trabajo, por lo mismo la ausencia de Loki aquella tarde dejó a Darcy un mal sabor de boca.

Se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Loki. El hombre, lejos de ser el ser amenazante que podía haber sido, era amable con ella y bromista. También tenían discusiones, un par de ellas más fuertes que otras, pero siempre lo arreglaban.

Darcy, sin miedo a equivocarse, podía decir que Loki la quería, de alguna manera sabía que eran amigos de verdad y por muchas miradas extrañadas que recibiera ella defendería esa amistad contra lo que fuera. Claro, también sabía que esa cercanía con el dios estaba empezando a causar otro tipo de sentimiento en ella y que por eso se sentía tan decepcionada de no encontrar a Loki esa tarde...

Pero ese no era un tema que quisiera pensar. Loki era impredecible y ella no era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra como para atraer a un dios. Lo más probable es que Loki la viera como una entretención en la tierra. Una entretención con la que se había encariñado sin querer, pero nada más allá de eso. Y aunque dolía, sobre todo cuando no podía evitar extrañarle o soñar despierta con cómo sería besarlo, lo había aprendido a aceptar con toda la dignidad que podía.

Se fue de vuelta a su departamento, y monótonamente se puso algo más cómodo, encendió la televisión, recordando que habían quedado de ver una maratón de películas del Señor de los Anillos, que darían en algún canal y sintiéndose una sentimental de lo peor, puso el canal, pillando el principio de la trilogía. Sólo se había perdido un par de escenas iniciales...

Cuando ya estaba en la segunda película, comenzó a quedarse dormida. ¡Esas batallas eran interminables! Pensó antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Estaba comenzando la tercera película, cuando Loki apareció en el departamento de la mujer. La ubicó de forma inmediata, con las piernas sobre el sofá y el cuerpo inclinado en un ángulo incómodo y profundamente dormida.

El hombre tuvo la intención de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, para que descansara realmente, pero luego vio el libro que traía con él, volviendo a sentir la rabia que lo había hecho faltar a su cita diaria y lo tiró sobre la mujer, haciendo que esta despertara de golpe.

— ¡Loki! – Gritó sorprendida al verlo allí.

Darcy se desperezó como lo haría un gato, refregando sus ojos y estirando sus brazos y piernas.

Loki la miró sintiendo la estúpida y ya conocida sensación de querer abrazar a la castaña cuando hacía eso y acariciar sus rizos, desordenados por el sueño, pero nuevamente el maldito libro lo hizo apretar los dientes.

— Si era una especie de broma, no le encontré la gracia. – Dijo señalando el libro en el regazo de la mujer.

El título rezaba _"Abel Sánchez_" al lado del nombre del autor: _Miguel de Unamuno_ (1)

— Te dije que iba a ser un libro difícil, pero lo preferiste sobre _Hamlet_ o _Romeo y Julieta_. – bostezó tapándose la boca con una mano. — Shakespeare es más tu estilo, creo.

— ¿Me veo como alguien se suicidaría por amor o le hablaría al cráneo de su padre? – Comentó con un sarcasmo duro al que no estaba acostumbrada. Loki solía ser mucho más amable con ella que la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor y este tono de voz casi la intimidó.

— Definitivamente pienso que podrías ser tan dramático como para hablar con un cráneo. – Le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió el gesto como esperaba. — ¿Tanto te molestó el libro?

— ¿Intentabas decirme que crees que envidio a Thor? – Preguntó de vuelta.

— No, no te lo mostré como una opción por eso. ¡Es un buen libro, nada más! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que lo leí, no recuerdo exactamente todo lo que pasa!

— Venganza, envidia… ¿Quieres que te crea que no lo hiciste con intención? – Su tono era de alguien que se sentía traicionado.

— Loki, de todas las personas con las que te has cruzado, estoy segura que soy la que menos quiere hacerte daño. — El mutismo de él estaba empezando a hacerla sentir realmente mal. – Mira, si quieres que te pida perdón por el libro, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? – Fue hasta su estantería, guardó el libro de la discordia y tomó otro libro de ella.— ¿Crees que ahora quieras leer Harry Potter? ¡Y para que veas que te quiero te prestaré mi ejemplar nuevo!

Le mostró el primer tomo de su colección, recientemente adquirida, pues las primeras copias que había tenido, en su infancia, del libro habían sido de segunda mano o simplemente versiones piratas. Es lo que tiene vivir en un pueblo pequeño y con poco dinero en el bolsillo.

— ¿Niño huérfano y mago? – Loki levantó la ceja.

— ¡No puedes ser tan sensible! – Se quejó casi en broma.

Un largo silencio se extendió. Darcy se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa con la actitud de Loki. ¡Debería haber sido más cuidadosa a la hora de elegir los libros aquella vez!

No quería perder su amistad con Loki por una tontera como esa…

— ¿Por qué no vemos algo en la televisión? ¡Seguro están dando Doctor House en algún canal a esta hora! – Fue hasta el control remoto y comenzó a rebuscar con la guía.— ¡Ajá! Mira… ¡Averigüemos si en este capítulo al fin alguien tiene Lupus!

— La verdad es que sí, envidio a Thor. – La interrumpió en su perorata sobre el Lupus. Darcy se quedó callada y lo observó acongojada.— Él sí es hijo de Frigga y Odín. Él lo tuvo todo, siempre. El honor, la gloria y la admiración de todo un pueblo. Siempre el favorito de Odín y de Asgard, por supuesto. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué gané yo por salvar su trasero con mi magia en más de una ocasión? – Comenzó a pasearse por el departamento como un animal enjaulado.— ¡No obtuve nada más que un par de palmadas en el hombro y luego todos ensalzaban las glorias de la batalla, como si sólo Thor hubiese luchado! – Soltó un bufido antes de dejase caer en el sofá, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.— Y sin embargo, jamás ha dejado de ser mi hermano.

— Loki…

— ¡Estaría muerto si no pudiera deshacerme de ese sentimiento de que crecí con él! ¡Lo habría matado con mis propias manos! – Confesó casi gritando. — ¡Y tu maldito libro me tenía que recordar todo!

— Lo siento… — Susurró acercándose vacilante y tocando su hombro. Al ver que no la apartaba de golpe, se arrodilló frente a él y acarició sus manos y muñecas lentamente, tratando de calmarlo. – Él te ha perdonado por lo que hiciste en New York, tú podrías perdonarlo por ser un egocéntrico y mimado príncipe. Aún son hermanos, los hermanos se pelean, pero aprenden a arreglar sus diferencias.

Loki levantó la vista, pero no apartó sus manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de dolor e inseguridad. Los de ella, azules como el cielo, compartían aquel dolor, pero también transmitían paz y un cariño inexplicable que él disfrutaba cada vez que la veía.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó en un susurro. — ¿Por qué tratas de… ayudarme siempre?

— ¡Me caes bien! – Contestó ella.— Te quiero, de hecho. Sé que soy sólo una humana y quizás no signifique nada para ti esto, pero en serio…

— ¡Eres la persona más importante para mí en este planeta, no digas que no significas nada! – La reprendió.

— ¿La más importante? – Se sorprendió. Apoyó sus brazos en las piernas de él y se acercó un poco a su rostro riendo.— ¡Pero si te recomiendo libros incómodos y te torturo con películas comerciales!

— Bueno, al menos sabes tu lugar, de rodillas frente a mí. – Bromeó.

— ¡Eres un bipolar! – Lo acusó golpeando sus rodillas, riendo.

Él la miró intensamente causando que la risa de ella parara poco a poco. En silencio y lentamente, Loki apartó el cabello de los ojos de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Darcy, tuvo la esperanza de que ese gesto fuera el preludio a beso, algo con lo que había fantaseado mucho últimamente y humedeció sus labios lentamente, y ese fue el punto de ruptura para Loki. Juntó sus labios, en un principio tentativamente y luego cada vez con más firmeza. Darcy apenas creía lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía dejase llevar por la sensación de los labios suaves y finos de Loki contra los de ella y disfrutar del momento, transmitirle sus sentimientos.

— Loki… — Susurró la chica cuando se separaron.

— Eres lo más importante que tengo. – Reafirmó él. – No te alejes nunca. Y sigue recomendándome libros incómodos, no me importa.

— Cuenta con ello. — le prometió antes de añadir: — Pero ahora… ¿podrías besarme otra vez?

* * *

** (1)Abel Sanchéz es uno de mis libros favoritos y me pareció que calza con la historia. Habla de la envidia entre dos amigos que prácticamente son como hermanos, y de la venganza que emprende el protagonista contra su "amigo", intentando ser mejor que él o quitarle a la gente que ama.**

* * *

**Los libros son gran parte de mi vida, por lo que este drabble salió de eso. Quizás debería haber sido el primero de esta colección, no lo sé. Pero bueno, lo tenía en mente la semana pasada, pero no escrito, de hecho lo escribí en su mayoría anoche… Sólo espero que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, porque son siempre MUY bienvenidos. **

**Otra cosita: aunque tengo muchas ideas en mente ¡ya tengo una sugerencia para el siguiente drabble! (tengo más de una, pero vamos por orden) Así que la próxima semana veremos a un Loki padre… ¿cómo será eso? ¡Descubridlo la semana siguiente! **

**Besos y muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. **

**Triana C **


	3. Paternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Mischief and Tasers**

* * *

**Paternidad**

* * *

Loki se materializó en un pequeño apartamento de Manhattan. El lugar era casi asfixiantemente pequeño con respecto a las lujosas instalaciones del palacio de Asgard donde había estaba viviendo y reinando, transformado en Odín, por los últimos tres años, pero aún así tenía un toque acogedor.

Miró alrededor en la oscuridad, buscando alguna señal de que el lugar estuviese habitado, encontrando una taza de té a medio tomar sobre la mesita de centro, un uniforme rosado pastel, aparentemente de camarera sobre un sillón, así como un vaso que parecía haber contenido leche achocolatada y varios lápices tirados por el piso…

Y finalmente, la prueba definitiva de que la mujer que estaba buscando estaba viviendo en aquel departamento: el inconfundible aroma de su perfume frutal.

El hombre sonrió.

Darcy Lewis no podía esconderse de un dios tan poderoso como él por el resto de su vida.

Avanzó lentamente por el único pasillo, encontrando tres puertas, pero una de ellas llamó su atención profundamente. Era de madera blanca y simple pero con un par de mariposas de papel verde y dorado, pegadas aleatoriamente. La puerta estaba entreabierta y una ligera luz salía de ella.

Curioso, como había sido toda su vida, se aventuró allí y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado en el umbral.

Darcy, usando un ridículo pijama temático de una de sus películas favoritas, dormía sentada en una silla, con un libro de cuentos descansando sobre su regazo. Frente a ella en una cama de una plaza, simple y con una colcha morada, dormía una niña no mayor de dos años. La pequeña tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, y su piel era pálida como la nieve. Sin embargo, sus facciones eran lo que lo dejaron viendo la escena sin saber qué hacer. La niña era sin lugar a dudas hija de Darcy….

Como si fuese un sueño se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando la pequeña niña dormida, completamente ajena a la intrusión del dios de las travesuras.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido! ¡Tengo una pistola y no dudaré en usarla! —La voz de Darcy sonó detrás de él. — ¡Aléjate o disparo!

— No engañas a nadie, es sólo un taser y no me harás nada con ella y lo sabes. —Dijo burlesco.

— ¿Loki?

— ¿Creíste que ibas a poder esconderte de mí toda la vida, Darcy? —Preguntó dándose la vuelta.

La chica bajó la pistola taser lentamente y se quedó mirándolo como si el hombre fuese una aparición.

— No me estaba escondiendo de ti. —Susurró, respirando entrecortadamente. Loki no apartaba los ojos de ella y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Había soñado mil veces con volver a verlo, pero con el contar de los años había abandonado toda esperanza, por lo que él estuviese allí frente a ella, era completamente irreal.

— ¿De quién entonces? —Preguntó duramente.— Te hice saber que estaba vivo y cuando te encuentro tienes una hija. ¡Es obvio que te escondías de mí!

Darcy se quedó unos segundos estupefacta ante la recriminación. ¿Es que no había visto a la niña? ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego o no sabía sumar y restar?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mírala! —Las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. — ¡No me estaba escondiendo de ti! ¡Es tu hija!

— ¿Qué? —Miró a la niña dormida. — ¿Mi hija? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Me escondía de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Lo miró algo angustiada.— Thor estoy segura de que sospechaba, no hay más que verla para darse cuenta del parecido, y habiendo estado en Asgard, no era difícil hacer las conexiones. —Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.— ¡Yo sabía que estabas vivo! ¿Y si volvías a intentar algo aquí en la tierra? ¡Podían quitármela! ¡Podían querer usarla como moneda de cambio o para experimentar con ella! Estaba aterrada…

— Darcy…

— ¡Y no podía contactar contigo! —Más lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. —Y estaba tan asustada de que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo descubriera…

Loki la interrumpió besándola firmemente en los labios. Darcy le respondió el beso, sintiendo que volvía a la vida. Era un beso salado, agridulce, pero no importaba porque Loki estaba allí, con ella y no era un sueño. Por un segundo podía respirar tranquila y sentirse protegida, incluso si aquella protección venía en forma de caos y peligro.

— No los dejaré acercarse a ella. —Le prometió él al separarse.— Nadie se acercará a nuestra hija para hacerle daño.

Loki la abrazó y ella se refugió en sus brazos. Se habían extrañado durante todo ese tiempo, incluso aunque no tuviese mucho sentido, pues no había sido mucho el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Sólo unas cuantas conversaciones con una barrera mágica de por medio y un encuentro íntimo cuyo resultado dormía profundamente frente a ellos.

— ¿Te quedarás para asegurarte de ello? —Inquirió la chica.

— Te estaba buscando, Darcy. No sabes la desesperación que me ha causado no tener cómo dar contigo. Ni una pista, nada con lo que encontrarte.

— No podía dejar nada atrás. —Medio se disculpó.

— Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo. —Soltó suavemente a la castaña para mirar a su hija. Era irreal el tener a aquel pequeño ser frente a él y saber que era una parte de él y la muchacha ingenua que lo había hecho sentir algo diferente al odio que lo había consumido por años. — ¿Ella sabe de mí? —Preguntó.

— Le he mostrado fotos, pero no sabe que su padre trató de conquistar la tierra. Realmente no es un tema que sepa cómo tratar. Sin embargo, no voy a mentirle. —Declaró firmemente. — Sé lo que puede causar una mentira de esa magnitud.

El sonido de sus voces finalmente comenzó a perturbar el sueño de la niña, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y los miró sorprendida. Loki se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de él…

— ¿Mami? —Murmuró somnolienta.

Darcy se adelantó rápidamente y se agachó frente a ella, acariciando sus mejillas.

— Alguien ha venido a ver a mami, está todo bien, cariño. —La tranquilizó.— Vuelve a dormir.

No podía permitir presentarlos antes de tener cada punto aclarado con Loki. Una cosa era que él prometiese cuidarlas, y otra era que lo cumpliera, después de todo era el dios de las mentiras. Además estaba el tema de que todos creían que el hombre estaba muerto y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Thor o lo Vengadores con la noticia de que no era así.

La niña miró por encima del hombro de Darcy, sin hacerle caso a su madre y deshaciéndose de las tapas, fue directamente a Loki y le sonrió emocionada.

— ¿Eres mi padre? —Preguntó sin timidez alguna. Luego, al no obtener respuesta alguna, movió una de sus manos y una pequeña luz verde voló hasta iluminar el rostro de Loki. La niña lo examinó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. — ¡Sí, eres él! ¡Mami me ha mostrado fotos tuyas!

— ¡Frigga, vuelve a la cama! —Llamó Darcy nerviosa. — ¡Y te he dicho que no hagas eso delante de extraños!

— Pero él no es un extraño... —Reclamó la niña.

— ¿Frigga? —Loki la miró sin palabras por una vez en su vida, pero recomponiéndose, se agachó a la altura de la niña y algo temblorosamente acarició sus cabellos negros.— Mucho gusto, Frigga. —Le tendió la mano.— Soy Loki… tu padre.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Gritó la niña y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Loki, por su parte, abrazó a la niña como si fuese una roca en medio del mar. Los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor y a la vez alegría en sus finos labios.

Darcy miró la escena con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que no quería derramar, pero que de todas formas bajaron por sus mejillas. Ya no había nada que hacer, por lo que no interfirió mientras la pequeña Frigga le mostró a su padre un par de trucos que había aprendido y Loki le prometía que le enseñaría muchos más, mientras convertía la luz que la niña había conjurado en un pequeño caballo de humo luminoso que cabalgó por el lugar antes de evaporarse.

Por supuesto, se la ganó en unos segundos, de la misma forma en la que la niña parecía tenerlo completamente comiendo de su mano.

Finalmente, luego de una media hora, el sueño venció a la pequeña Frigga y Darcy se adelantó para arroparla, pero Loki lo estaba haciendo ya con magia.

— Vaya, eres bueno con eso… Me pregunto cómo habrías sido con los pañales… — Comentó tratando de bromear.

Loki negó con la cabeza riendo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama de la niña, sin apartar los ojos de ella. La imagen era surrealista. Loki, con aquella armadura de cuero negro, verde y detalles en oro viejo, con Darcy sentada en un pijama de Star War a su lado, ambos mirando al pequeño bulto ahora durmiente.

— Tuve hijos, muchos, muchos años atrás. No creí que fuera posible con nosotros, — confesó.— y tampoco pensé que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir la experiencia nuevamente… — Su voz se apagó y Darcy puso una mano sobre su brazo.

— Lo sé, tu hermano habló mucho sobre tus hijos mientras estaba embarazada. Me contó que habían muerto. Lo siento mucho. —Tragó en seco, antes de continuar. — Estoy segura de que Thor sospechaba, y por eso no se callaba esas historias.

— Hubiera sido un tonto si no sospechara.— Dijo burlescamente.— ¡Me visitabas en las celdas y antes de enviarte a la tierra y nosotros ir tras Malekith te vio salir de mi habitación!

— Eso es mala suerte, sólo lo hicimos una vez. —La chica se sonrojó, a pesar del tono ligero de su comentario.— ¡Y por cierto, tengo esta pregunta atravesada desde que tuve que mear en esos estúpidos palitos de los test! ¿No hay alguna regla genética que diga que no es posible tener hijos porque somos de diferentes especies?

— Debería ser imposible, pero yo ya soy una anomalía para mi raza… — miró a la niña dormir, algo alarmado de pronto.— ¿Su piel no ha… sido azul alguna vez?

— No, pero sí tiene poderes, como has visto… — Soltó un suspiro. —Tengo que recordarle a cada segundo que no puede hacer magia así como así, pero es muy pequeña…

— Es muy poderosa. Con una adecuada instrucción será realmente talentosa. —Dijo sonriendo orgulloso, aunque esta no duró mucho.— Tengo que hablar con Thor. Odín lleva en el sueño de Odín por años y no creo que despierte más. Uno de los dos tiene que ser el rey. No voy a seguir suplantándolo ahora… ahora que tengo esto. Thor tiene que hacerse responsable o dejarme el camino libre.

— ¿Y si quiere volver a encerrarte?

— He sido un buen rey durante todos estos años, no tiene excusa para eso. Nadie se ha percatado de que no era Odín. Creí que la satisfacción no estaba en mi naturaleza, y que querría venganza a como diera lugar, pero con el tiempo ha perdido la importancia, mucho más ahora… — Acarició las mejillas de ella.— ¿Irías a Asgard conmigo?

— Sólo si haces las cosas bien, como estás diciendo.

— Así que la imprudente niña que fue capaz de acostarse con el dios del engaño, ha madurado.

— Tengo una hija. —Le recordó.

— Tenemos una hija. —La corrigió él.

Darcy asintió antes de pararse y dirigirse hasta la puerta. Loki la siguió, hasta darle alcance. Tomó su brazo y la hizo enfrentarse a sí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo. La besó lentamente, disfrutando del momento, del calor de su cuerpo y de la novedad de sentir que pertenecía a un lugar…

— Gracias por ponerle Frigga.

— Sabía que te gustaría. —Ella enterró la cara en su hombro y besó su cuello.— Sólo prométeme que retribuirás ese gesto no cometiendo alguna locura que la dañe.

— Lo prometo.

* * *

**Gracias a Draagonziitta por darme la sugerencia de un Loki padre. Y también a YanaDeppHiddleston, quien secundó la idea.**

* * *

**Espero que este Loki padre les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que me paro a pensar cómo sería Loki como padre (lo cual me sirve por mi Fics G&G) y tuve más de una idea, por lo que tal vez más adelante haya otro drabble que toque el tema. **

**Y bueno, extraño un poco el drama (sí, más que este), por lo que tengo una sugerencia dramática que usaré la próxima semana. Luego volveré a la miel y la dulzura con un par de ideas que tengo a medio escribir y quizás pronto haga una aparición Lady Loki, pero antes el drama, así que nos vemos la próxima semana con eso. **

**¡Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios! **

**Besos **

**Triana C**

**PS: Para las lectoras de "Glory and Gore", mañana actualizaré sin falta. Me falta sólo una escena que escribir. **


	4. Lady Loki

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics son propiedad de Marvel, por ende también de Disney, y son usados sólo para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Mischief and Tasers **

* * *

**Lady Loki**

* * *

Loki miró a Fury salir dando un portazo de su oficina, no sin antes advertirle que se quedara en su asiento y no se atreviera a tocar nada.

¡Esto estaba siendo demasiado aburrido!

Lo admitía, en un principio era divertido ver a Fury gritarle por no seguir sus instrucciones en la misión que le habían encomendado. Además, siendo el provocador innato que era, no pudo evitar azuzar un poco su rabia con un par de comentarios tales como:

_"¿Conseguí el dichoso chip, no? ¿Cuál es el problema?"_

_"Sus instrucciones eran estúpidas y poco prácticas." _

Había descubierto que Fury tenía una mirada de odio reservada exclusivamente para él y a veces sentía que su misión de vida era obtenerla. Era divertido, y parecía que Fury se cruzaba con él sólo cuando estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de molestar a alguien. ¡Prácticamente era su culpa!

Desatar el caos era su especialidad, de todas formas, incluso si ahora lo hacía sólo de forma inocente y cuando estaba lo bastante aburrido, pues en este momento estaba tratando de mantenerse en su mejor comportamiento. Ayudaba a los Vengadores, acudía a aburridas reuniones y hasta cenaba de vez en cuando con Thor y Jane Foster. Pero cada esfuerzo valía la pena cuando sentía la risa de Darcy o su pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo contra el suyo.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estaba siendo vilmente domesticado por una humana. Debería darle vergüenza, aunque no lo hacía. Y si alguien decía algún comentario sobre el asunto, siempre podía gastarle una broma para silenciarlo. Pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna excusa para aquello y su reunión con el director Fury no había sido tan divertida como había pensado y el aburrimiento lo consumía.

Miró el techo pensando en quien podría ser su víctima, cuando una idea vino a su mente y sonrió maliciosamente antes de cambiar su apariencia a la de una mujer de cabello negro y largo, así como un cuerpo de infarto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Steve Rogers llevaba un día tranquilo. Ninguna misión para el día, y su reunión aquella mañana con Nick Fury había sido de simple revisión de los datos encontrados por Loki en su misión. No confiaba en el dios del engaño, pero debía de admitir que era de ayuda la mayoría del tiempo.

Se subió al ascensor y le indicó a la máquina el piso al que iba, cuando reparó en que una mujer increíblemente sexy se apoyaba contra una de las esquinas.

Tragó en seco. La mujer vestía de forma moderna y sexy. Una minifalda negra de cuero y una camisa de seda verde transparente. Su cabello negro estaba suelto y le daba un aire de misterio, casi de peligro, así como algo muy familiar a pesar de que estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto…

—Disculpa, ¿ibas a otro piso? – Preguntó algo torpemente.

— No, no hay problema… — Contestó la mujer. – Me bajo aquí. – Le sonrió coquetamente antes de tocar su brazo para afirmarse al salir.

El Capitán América tragó en seco y se quedó viendo a la mujer alejarse algo embobado, hasta que su mente registró lo que le parecía familiar de la mujer. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Loki… ¡La mujer era Loki!

.

.

.

Stark estaba bastante aburrido aquel día. Pepper le tenía prohibido el ingreso a su laboratorio, pues pensaba que estaba pasando mucho tiempo allí, lo cual era cierto, pero él era un genio y los genios inventan cosas y beben mucho café para no dormir...

Ok, eso era insano y Pepper tenía razón. Necesitaba tomar aire, pero eso era aburrido. Estaba tan aburrido que había terminado sentado en la biblioteca de la torre, jugando un partido de ajedrez consigo mismo. Estaba a punto de ganar, cuando una mano de uñas negras y largas hizo una jugada.

— ¿Qué haces? — Levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mujer hermosa. Labios rojos, cabello negro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Vestía con elegancia y muy sexy.

— Sólo termino tu juego, Stark...

La mujer volvió a hacer un movimiento en el tablero, luego de que Tony hizo su movimiento. Desconcentrado como estaba por aquella mujer pronto ella tomó su reina.

— Jaque mate... — Rió la mujer y desapareció. Fue ese el momento en el que Tony se dio cuenta de que la mujer era Loki.

¿Se había sentido atraído por Loki todo ese tiempo? ¿Era gay ahora? Ok, eso era una exageración... ¡A él le gustaban las pelirrojas!

— ¡JARVIS! — Gritó de pronto.— Borra este episodio de todo registro.

— Me temo que no puedo, señor. Algo me lo está impidiendo, quizás es magia, señor...

— ¡Cuernitos! — Gritó saliendo de la biblioteca dispuesto a encontrar al hombre a como diera lugar y quizás, reírse un poco de quienes fuese seducidos por Loki. — Debería quedarse así, al menos es más agradable. - Murmuró entrando en el ascensor.

.

.

.

Darcy llevaba escuchando el rumor sobre una misteriosa mujer que se había paseado por la torre de los Vengadores causando un par de infartos a los hombres que allí trabajaban. Desde Stark, hasta el más simple de los funcionarios con los que se había cruzado aquel día la habían descrito como un "bombón caliente y sexy" y ella quería echar un vistazo, pero no había tenido suerte.

Seguro era una especie de Femme Fatale y podía pedirle un par de consejos sobre seducción. Ella era bastante desinhibida, pero a veces le ponía nerviosa el saber que Loki tenía muchos años viviendo y no sabía cuántas mujeres, quizás mucho más guapas que ella, habían estado con él.

En fin, no había tenido suerte, por lo que había decidido dejar de estar dando vueltas por ahí viendo para todos lados por la podía verla aunque sólo fuese un segundo, y había partido a su departamento.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la luz estaba encendida y había una mujer elegantemente vestida sentada en su pequeña salita.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Darcy se quedó mirando a la impresionante mujer sentada cómodamente en su sofá jugando con una de las iPads de Loki. La mujer era hermosa y se veía tan cómoda en el lugar que por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de departamento, pero aquellos eran sus muebles… estaba segura…

_¿Dónde dejé mi taser? _Pensó cuando la mujer le sonrió divertida. Quizás era una psicópata.

— ¿No me reconoces así, Darcy?

Darcy miró sorprendida a la mujer… ¿cómo demonios sabía su nombre? ¡Y la mujer estaba sonriéndole! ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? La observó más intensamente, desconcertada con el descaro de su expresión que de pronto se le hizo increíblemente conocida. Entonces reparó en sus ropas verdes que la hacían parecer tan voluptuosa como ella misma y que definitivamente no eran de la tierra. ¡Eran ropas de Asgard!

—¿Loki? – No sabía si reír o comenzar a gritar. — ¿Qué demonios..?

— Sólo una broma inocente. – Se paró con elegancia del sillón y caminó hasta ella con demasiada gracia. La hacía sentir torpe en comparación.

— Tú nunca haces nada de forma inocente… — Él… o ella, soltó una risa femenina, pero con el mismo timbre de sarcasmos que tan bien conocía.

—Buen punto. – La mujer acarició la mejilla de Darcy. – Además estoy seguro de que tampoco causé pensamientos muy inocentes.

— ¡Eras tú! – Gritó de pronto la muchacha riendo al comprender lo que había pasado. — ¡Oh dios! – Se afirmó de los hombros de Loki para no caer a causa de la risa.— ¡Todos han estado hablando de ti! Tú eres la mujer que todo SHIELD quiere… ya sabes, follarse.

— Me siento halagada. – Loki suspiró con una malo sobre su pecho. – Es bueno ver que siempre causo una impresión inolvidable.

— ¡Como mujer sí que lo logras! Todos los hombres estaba babeando sobre sus teclados y Mary, la chica lesbiana de la cafetería creo que va a masturbarse esta noche en tu nombre.

— ¿Celosa? – Levantó una perfecta ceja, ganándose un golpe. – Créeme, sólo era una especie de experimento para ver si podía molestar a Fury más de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero me encontré con varios de los vengadores y no pude evitarlo.

— ¡Me hubiera encantado ver sus caras! – Rió la chica.— ¿Crees que podamos conseguir los videos?

Loki conjuró un par de DVD's en sus manos.

— Obviamente he documentado la situación para ti, porque no pienso repetir el experimento. Ha sido muy divertido poner a todo SHIELD de cabeza un día, pero estoy seguro de que el Capitán tendrá sueños húmedos conmigo esta noche y la idea es tan divertida como perturbadora.

—Oh, voy a tener que pelearme por tu amor con Steve y perderé. Ni siquiera puedo ganarle en un concurso de chupitos ¡Por que no se emborracha! – Hizo un falso puchero.

Loki la besó en los labios para callar su insensatez. Aún era una mujer y el roce de sus labios era igual de dulce, aunque estos se sentían más pequeños, más suaves, y eso sumado al hecho de que sus senos se rozaban, hacía que aquel beso fuese… extraño…

— Espera un momento… ¿ahora somos lesbianas? – Loki volvió a transformarse en hombre y la miró con burla. Darcy se le quedó mirando, pestañando en repetidas ocasiones para acostumbrarse al repentino cambio.

— No al menos que tú quieras. No me molesta ser mujer, a decir verdad… — Hizo un gesto pensativo. – Al menos que sea contigo, si te sientes atraída, obviamente.— Aclaró.

— No puedo decidir cómo te prefiero… — admitió ella abrazándolo sonriente. – Mujer, hombre, Jötun… quizás todo de ti.

* * *

**Sé que había dicho que iba a hacer algo más dramático, pero he querido pedir perdón por mi ausencia con algo de humor aunque sea cortito. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. Espero que les siga gustando estos Drabbles y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios. **

**Ahora, las actualizaciones se me hace imposible que sean semanales porque tengo mucho que hacer para la universidad, así que en cuanto pueda subiré un Drabble, pero intentaré que al menos hayan dos al mes. **

**Besos**

**Triana C**

**PS: Si alguien de aquí lee "Glory and Gore" sé que prometí capítulo, pero no he podido terminarlo y hoy no me siento muy bien, pero haré el intento, sino la semana que sigue sin falta capítulo.**


End file.
